pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poke
poke | talk | | user=Poke}} logs talk:Poke|action=edit&section=new}} add new section Wikichu | talk | | user=Wikichu}} logs __TOC__ I'm watching you, punk. ;) [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:18, 16 December 2007 (CET) :I am using "Hide"! poke | talk 07:25, 17 December 2007 (CET) Hello. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Whoru?--''Shadow'' 07:14, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Doesn't really matter, right? poke | talk 19:12, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::I rly wanna stick the Mend Condition+Contemplation of Purity thing here--Relyk 01:50, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::Is it just me or are a bunch of inactive users coming back? Infested, Crow, Fish, now you. 14:04, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::::I was never active nor inactive. I'm here when people need me :P poke | talk 15:29, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::::u b taggin mah pikcha? Why thanks :> Ricky vantof 08:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) of faithof PurityCondition [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) Welcome You get an ugly and slightly offensive template on your page. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :you know poke rarely comes here unless he's been asked to XD ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. But he's been asked much recently ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Care to add a new section, please? :P Also I don't really remember being here more often than always recently, so don't really know what you are referring to.. But actually I'm always around when I'm needed :D poke | talk 17:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Stupid GWW habits. We don't tend to make many new headlines, and I have a rule with my template that it's always on the top. ::::Owell. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Poke ^ I like you, you should be admin here too. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, feel free to promote me, although I probably won't be more active then xD poke | talk 22:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No offense, but I am not entirely sure you are suited to admin here. Being a PvX admin requires a disregard for policy, abuse of admin tools, and a self-serving sense of authority. We also don't like party-poopers. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:58, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::I still think Poke is awesome. Lol. 23:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I certainly agree. I just wouldn't want our dear Poke to be thrust into a role where he is expected to basically ignore everything he has ever learned about being a responsible authority. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:10, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't seem to know me that well then :P poke | talk 09:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::We just know PvX well ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We should totally just RfA him though, just solely because he's poke and because lolwikia. -- Thomas Dutch 11:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I know you are a party pooper and that informs me that you are certainly a much more responsible authority than PvX has seen since at least 3 years ago. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:30, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :^ Hey! I do my best, god dammit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:28, 16 December 2009 ::Is accusing someone of being a party pooper a bannable offense here? poke | talk 09:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently, bans are of administration discretion around here. IE we ban when we feel like it. -- Biggles Jollyfist 09:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) lol srsly ::::You can actually know when Big is being very serious about his "Stop." when he says he's hurt. --'-©- (moo) '-- 10:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Accusing someone of being an autistic, fur-suiting nigger isn't a bannable offense, but accusing someone of being a party pooper may very well land you with a 1-2 hour ban. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:16, 18 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough I would say. poke | talk 01:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Please Forgive All the asskissing. Glad you are here (mine as well)----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Dear X, you are now a party pooper. --'-©- (moo) '-- 08:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Does wikichu run around screaming "wiki, wiki!" a lot?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :http://images.sodahead.com/blogs/000328093/picard_facepalm_xlarge.jpeg :Daññy 22:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::^ -- Big McStrongfist 22:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :The mental image was actually rather hilarious. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Relyk, I lol'ed. :D poke | talk 07:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikichu Just reminding you that we heard back from Wikia and they said it's OK to delete all untagged images via bot, so would you be so kind? (when you're not busy with more important stuff <3) ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :To paraphrase, "I choose you!"--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::no, that implies he has no choice in the matter. Poke has all the choice in the world in such matters =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC)